yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Evil Hero Deck
Evil Hero Decks are Decks based around the "Elemental Hero" and "Evil Hero" series. They function in a way quite similar to the regular Elemental Hero Deck i.e. they focus on fusing monsters together to form "Evil Hero" Fusion Monsters, mostly via "Dark Fusion", and more notably, "Dark Calling". Although "Elemental Hero" Fusion Monsters have much more variety, "Evil Hero" Fusion Monsters are seen as "upgraded" versions of regular "Elemental Hero" Fusion Monsters, and are arguably easier to fulfill the Summoning requirements, with "Evil Hero Dark Gaia" specifying no particular monster name, for example. Though generally "Elemental Hero" non-Fusion Monsters are used merely for fusions, frequently seen as "weak", there are a few notable "Elemental Hero" Effect Monsters. Strategy An Evil Hero Deck focuses on discarding Fusion Material Monsters to the Graveyard to remove them from play using "Dark Calling". As such, cards such as "Card Trooper" or "Snipe Hunter" are often very useful to discard monsters to the Graveyard, whilst using their own positive effects. Generally, some of the monsters in an Evil Hero Deck won't be as powerful as some of the more popular monsters (such as any of the Monarchs) so cards such as "Shrink" and "Bottomless Trap Hole" are useful to get rid of larger threats. A more obvious method to discard monsters is to use "Future Fusion" to Fusion Summon a regular "Elemental Hero" Fusion Monster, and then use "Dark Calling" to summon an "Evil Hero", since most "Evil Hero" Fusion Monsters use the same Fusion Material Monsters as some "Elemental Hero" Fusion Monsters. To help with diversity, Fusion Substitute Monsters, such as "The Dark - Hex-Sealed Fusion", are used. Cards like "Elemental Hero Wildheart", "Evil Hero Wild Cyclone" and "Royal Decree" will prevent your opponent from activating spell and trap cards like, "Sakuretsu Armor" and "Mirror Force", when you attack. "Evil Heroes" can also, technically, combine themselves with already existing "Elemental Hero" Decks, such as "Cyber Hero" and "Rat Hero", replacing some of the "Elemental Hero" Fusion Monsters with "Evil Hero" ones, and replacing "Miracle Fusion" with "Dark Calling". For tips on Evil Hero Dark Gaia see: Evil Hero Dark Gaia OTK. Recommended Cards Monster Cards * Elemental Hero Avian * Elemental Hero Burstinatrix * Elemental Hero Clayman * Elemental Hero Sparkman * Elemental Hero Prisma * Elemental Hero Stratos * Elemental Hero Wildheart * Evil Hero Malicious Edge * Fossil Tusker * Sangan * Snipe Hunter * Morphing Jar * Evil Hero Infernal Prodigy * Granmarg the Rock Monarch * Card Trooper * Gorz the Emissary of Darkness * Magical Merchant Spell Cards * Lightning Vortex * Monster Reborn * Dark Fusion 3x * Dark Calling 3x * Heavy Stormor Mystical Space Typhoon * Hand Destruction * Reinforcements of the Army * Pot of Avarice Trap Cards * Bottomless Trap Hole * Mirror Force * Sakuretsu Armor Fusion Monsters * Evil Hero Inferno Wing * Evil Hero Lightning Golem * Evil Hero Dark Gaia * Evil Hero Wild Cyclone * Evil Hero Infernal Sniper * Evil Hero Malicious Fiend